accidental love
by yinyang28
Summary: She was being hunted so she ran into the cave where HE was hiding. Why was he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Accidental love

"Get back here wench, you'll pay for killing my children?" a giant ogre came running for kagome who had cuts all over her body , was weak and out of arrows. She had killed tow ogres earlier but to her, of course, looked fully grown. Now she was running as rast as she could, she had no one to help her. Inuyasha was to busy with his new mate, kikyou. Kagome had been running for at least 3 hours.

(_flashback)_

"_every one I have news" inuyasha came into camp with kiyou on his arm. That wouldn't have hurt kagome as much if kikyou was walking next to him, but no she was on him are as if she was super glued their. "whats your news InuYasha" meriko asked as he sat down next to sango. "I have asked kikyou to join our group." Inuyasha stated as sango and miroku looked at kagome with concern, tears started to form in her eyes. _

_Kagome couldn't take the silence any more. "so inuyasha, if kikyou is going to join you I guess there is no reason for me to be here anymore huh?" kagome stated. "what are you talking about? Who's going to take care of shippou?" inuyasha screamed at her "I don't know sango you don't need me any more, you got bitch of yours!" with that said kagome stormed off the way to the well._

_(end flashback)_

She was about to go down the well when the two child ogre's came wanting the jewl that had obsorbed into her body. Inuyasha made his wish that kikyou would become human and alive again. Kagome doesn't under stand why the jewl went back into her body or why it also melted into her blood system, but it did. Anyway on her way to the well she was attacked by the two, they were easy to kill, but it used up all her arrows. In the prosses the well had been smashed into pices.

As kagome ran she saw a cave. She thought it was the perfict place to hid the opening was small enough to put up a barrier.

She was almost their when the momma ogre reached and got kagomes leg, sending her to the ground. "let me GO!" kagome screamed as she focused all her energy to her leg. The demon let go and screamed in pain. Kagome scrambled into the cave and quickly put up her barrier. Though she was not strong enough so the barrier wouldn't stay up she had to keep putting energy into it.

" what do you think your doing here wench?" a voice said behind her. Kagome knew who the owner of the voice was but he was sapose to be dead. She turned around to confirm her theriory. " bankoutsu?" then darkness over took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she looked around, that's when she remembered what happened to her, she also remembered bankoutsu. She sat up looking for him, only to find him feeding his own energy into the barrier that she put up. "So you're finally up huh?" bankoutsu said to her with out looking up. "Yeah… tell me how is it that you're alive." Kagome asked. She could feel that she was still incredibly weak and knew that she couldn't fight him, let alone win. "Does that matter? If I weren't here right now neither would you!" he yelled at her, kagome just sat their, her head full of questions.

_Why was he alive? Why was he in this cave? Is he hiding from someone or something? How long have I been out?_

Because of this she didn't realize that bankoutsu had been asking his own questions to her. "Hello?!? Are you even listining to me wench?" bankoutsu screamed at kagome bringing her out of her daze. "hm? Hey lets get one thing straight ok? My name is not wench, miko, lady, bitch, or anything of that sort. Its kagome. Say it with me now, ka-go-me." kagome responded with anger in her voice. "You don't talk to me that way. Do you not think I will kill you on the spot?!" bankoutsu about lost it. "ummm…you try anything and I'll purify your ass!" bankoutsu was stunnd._'what does she have a death wish or something?' _ he didn't know how to respond to that so he changed the subject "so _kagome_, are you able to stand on you're leg?" kagome had been blocking out the pain she felt from it, and tried to avoid looking at it. She knew as soon as she did, she would feel a whole mess of pain. She took a deep breath and used the cave wall to get up. She put a little pressure on it and almost fell. She caught the side of the cave wall and was caught buy bankoutsu who let the barrier die down. They never were in any danger, the mamma ogre gave up around the middle of the night. "I take that as a no." bankoutsu said as he helped kagome stand up. "let go of me bankoutsu." Kagome tried to squirm away from him but her atemps were usless. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me? You should be sitting over their watching me struggle and laughing your butt off because of it." kagome said as she leaned aginst the cave wall. "well… there are three resons why I'm helping you. One is that because if it wernt for you getting the jwele whole again and purifying it, I wouldn't be ali-." "so that's why you're alive, wait how did me doing that bring you back? Are the others back as well? What about Naraku?" bankoutsu looked at her with annoyed eyes and she just staired back with innocent ones. "yes that's why im alive, the others were back but Naraku absorbed them into his body to get their strength, I ecaped just in time and hid in this cav- why am I telling you all this?" "because im easy to talk to? I don't know." Kagome was now sitting in the cave floor. Bankoutsu was at the mouth of the cave looking for any dangerand the nearest village. "anyway, it looks like there is a village not to far from here. You'll be able to get help their." With that he left. "wait aren't you going to help me?" kagome screamed at him as she got up. "why? I should be sitting back watching you suffer remember." Kagome could here the hurt in his voice. She felt horrible. "even though he kills innocent people, he was just trying to help me." That's when she relized that she didn't have his Banryuu. She got up, it hurt a lot to walk, but she manged. She was still weak but was re-gaining her stringth quickly. But she was to weak to relize that she was being fallowed.

Bankoutsu was surprised to who fast kagome was re-gainning her strength. She looked so weak and helpless because inuyasha was always protecting her, when truthfully she did not need it. his eyes studied her. _Shes strong, powerfull, could probable beat any apoinet that dared to fight her. She feels so powerful even when she holds in her miko powers, I don't really want to be around when she unleashes them_. His eyes moved down her body,_oh, how I would love to kiss those lips of hers, run my fingers threw her soft dark hair. I shoulnt be having thies thoughts, but ever scence I layed eyes on her I loved fact that she was with that baka half breed was the most part of the reson why I wanted to kill him. _"AAAA…" kagomes screams broght him back to reality. He ran full speed to where he herd her scream.

When he got their he saw that she was on the ground roling and laughing as she was being "attacked" by a small demon two cat like sango always has with her only she was fully black with a white main. He knelt behind the bushes, and watched her with a small smile on his face.

"where is your family at little one?" kagome askedthe two-tail, the cant just meowed in response but bankoutsu could have sworn that he herd the sadness in the meow. "you don't have a family, do you?" another sad meow. "well would you like to travel with me. I'm headed to a village near by. We can get some food." This time a happy meow. "ok lets go." With that kagome and her new friend were off. "even though what she said hurt me, I cant help but worry about her. Why does she have this affect on me?" bankoutsu asked him self. Then headed the oopiset way of kagome.

(kagome pov)

on the way to the village I heard a russling in the bushes. When I turned to see what it was I was pushed down to the ground by a two tail cat. I asked if she had a home or an owner when she answerd I coul hear the pain that she had been put threw. She looked so thin so I asked her if she would join me and she gladly agreed. She reminded me of kilala so much. Only she was midnight black. "so whats your name?" the cat just cocked her head to the side. "ok so how about miyu? It means beautiful moon." She did another happy meow. "ok then miyu we should almost be there."

As if on que their was the villige. Only by this time I have gotten enough strength back that I was able to stop the bleeding and numb the pain.

(normal pov)

"oh my goodness! You poor thing, what on earth happened to you?" asked an old woman who came up to me. "oh hi, sorry I look such a mess. I had a run in with a few ogre demons. Do you have any hut for rent?" kagome asked the old woman. "oh yes please come, I'm the head priestess of this village, please let he heat you wound." The old priestess begged. "oh its ok, I'm also a priestess. And I've already done a lot to help it. Its only two days old. All I really require is a few erbs to get the rest of my strength and to get rid of any infections I might have, please." When kagome was done her question it was closed with a meow. "Oh yeah, one more thing where can I get some food for me and miyu?" she added "oh don't worry I'll have some one bring you and your friend." The old miko explained. "ok. What do you want me to do for payment?" kagome asked "the only thing I ask of you is to help my granddaughter. I'm afraid that she is fatily ill, and I can feel your miko powers are quite powerful." She asked. "of course I'll help." "thank you so much. Come with me to your hut." The old miko and kagome went on their way.

(Bankoutsu pov)

after I left the opiset way of kagome, I started to think back on my life, all the people I've killed, the people I've loved, the people I've hated, every one I've meet or seen. Recapping all of that made me want to change for the better. But I think that was mostly because of kagome. Her words still hurt me.

(normal pov)

bankoutsu was walking down thepath for what seemed like 5 hours, but is it was acually only 30 minutes, when he heard another woman scream along with the owner of the scream being chased by a snake demon. "you really think you can run away from me?" the demon hissed at the girl. Bankoutsu hoped that she didn't see him, but luck was not on his side. "please sir help me, ple- aaaaa!" her pleading was cut short as she was hoisted into the air by the snakes tail.


	3. DISCONTUINED

hey sorry about not updating for so long but I'm no longer going write the story i'm gonna pass it off to my friend, and she is gonna do a better job than me, but i'm still gonna write ELMO KILLS TIGGER, not for kids, in less demented, than i welcome them. her name is, Aero Lynx, look her up,once again sorry i kind of lost interest in the story.


End file.
